


Frozen First Dates

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Date, shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Alya didn’t know what was more uncomfortable; being frozen in a classroom minutes before her first official date with Nino, or listening to an akuma’s off-pitch renditions of Disney songs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for grafted.tumblr.com

Alya didn’t know what was more uncomfortable; being frozen in a classroom minutes before her first official date with Nino, or listening to an akuma’s off-pitch renditions of Disney songs.

 

It had been a bad string of luck as Alya had tried to plan her first date with Nino. Between school, work, Ladyblogging, and general personal lives, it had been hard to find a spare moment for her supposed boyfriend, let alone enough moments to string together in the form of a date. Still, Alya was nothing if not resourceful, persistent, and dedicated. Once set to a goal, her mind ran like a wayward clockwork soldier until she accomplished her goal. So, in due time, her mission was complete. Her dress had been laid out (courtesy of Marinette), a table for two had been booked at a nice, yet non-threatening bistro on the river, and all that was left to do was finish their Friday classes and begin what would hopefully be the first chapter in a stunning romantic relationship.

 

…the only problem was that half the town was frozen by an akuma who labored under the delusion that people still wanted to hear _Frozen_ songs in 2016.

 

* * *

 

“ _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII don’t caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare what they haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave to sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!”_ Miss Ice Girl crooned on the street below her, freezing a fleeing pedestrian in a gout of freezing water as Alya struggled in vain to stuff her earmuffs in her ears. “ _Let the storm rage oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon-”_

“Frozen hasn’t been relevant for _three years!”_ Alya spat, rubbing her arms to try and stay warm while Nino made another attempt to kick the iced-over door down. “Any progress?”

 

“ _Glacial_ progress,” Nino sighed, nearly slipping on the slick, icy floor as another kick dislodged a small shower of ice. “But progress.”

 

“Chat Noir would be proud,” Alya snorted.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Wasn’t a compliment,” Alya said, fishing a bottle of hairspray from her backpack. “You have a lighter?”

 

“Do I _look_ like the kind of kid who carries a lighter around?” Nino asked, eyebrow raised as Alya snatched a spark lighter from one of the nearly frozen over lab cabinets. “What are you doing?”

 

“Move; I saw this in a movie once,” Alya said, clicking the sparker a few times and raising the hairspray at the frozen lock.

 

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa,_ ” Nino said, holding his hands up. “You shouldn’t do that!”

 

Alya lowered the hairspray with a sigh. “You’re right.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“There’s high-proof disinfecting alcohol in the cabinet that will probably work better,” Alya said, heading over to the back of the class. “You get the spray bottle and I’ll see if I can make these Bunsen burners work.”

 

“That’s _not_ what I meant,” Nino sighed.

 

“Look, our reservation is in half an hour,” Alya said, scraping the ice off the lab equipment door.

 

“Alya.”

 

“If we melt the lock, we can get down the hall and fight our way down to the bistro.”

 

_“Alya.”_

“I don’t think they’re gonna give our res away if we’re a couple of minutes la-”

 

“ _Alya!”_ Nino said, voice echoing off the walls as the akuma went into her third repeat of _Reindeers are Better Than People_ on the street below. “I think it’s time to call it; it looks like we’re gonna be stuck in here a while.”

 

“That’s _quitter_ talk,” Alya huffed, fishing the ethanol out of the cabinet. “We’ve been waiting on this reservation for _months_ and I’m not gonna let it go-”

 

“ _Let it gooooooooooooooooooooooo_ ,” The akuma crooned from below as Alya whipped the ethanol at the iced over window.

 

 _“IT WASN’T EVEN THAT GOOD OF A MOVIE!_ ” Alya growled, lobbing the bottle at the iced over window to no effect. “ _It was COMPETENT at best!”_

“No arguments there,” Nino shrugged, pulling one of the icy lab stools out and brushing off a pile of ice.

 

“It wasn’t _terrible_ ,” Alya muttered, sitting down in the lab stool as Nino patted it. “But for people to think it’s like the height of Disney animated canon is just- _wait_.”

 

Alya hopped off the chair like it was made of fire. “I know what you’re doing,” Alya said, jabbing an accusatory finger across the table.

 

“What am I doing?” Nino said, fishing two granola bars out of his backpack.

 

“You’re _settling_ ,” Alya said, sliding the granola bar back across the table as quickly as Nino offered it to her. “You’ve already decided that we’re not gonna get to our reservations-”

 

“We’re _not_ though,” Nino said, taking a bite of his granola bar and nodding out the window. “Unless Chat and Bug manage to shut down this Eurodisney reject pronto.”

 

“So you’re trying to relocate our _first date_ to a _frozen classroom in the middle of a warzone?”_

Nino said nothing as he turned on a few Bunsen burners and positioned them like candlesticks. “Well, when life gives you lemons-“

 

“-demand a refund,” Alya said, scooting the stool back in. “We’re not doing this.”

 

“Al, we’ve been ‘dating’ for like a month and a half now,” Nino sighed, taking his ballcap off and running a hand through his hair. “And we’ve _yet_ to go on an actual date for a number of increasingly loco reasons. I know your heart was set on candlelight dinner by the river-”

 

“ _Was?”_

 

“-but at this point, I’d like to just get it done,” Nino said, nodding to the stool across the table from him. “I don’t _need_ a perfect first date.”

 

“Maybe _I_ do,” Alya said, folding her arms and leaning against the side of the table. “I spent _weeks_ trying to put this date together, Nino. _Weeks_.”

 

“I understand that,” Nino said, wrapping up his granola bar. “But what are we supposed to do? Reschedule?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“For _when_?”

 

“For when we can do this _right?_ ” Alya said as though that were the most obvious solution in the world. “You would _seriously_ rather eat cold granola in a freezing classroom?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Yes!” Alya said, breath coming out in a thick, white cloud as a flash of red and black swung past the window. “ _Yes_ it matters because _I’m not going to settle for freezing my ass off in an iced over classroom!”_

 

Alya’s outburst echoed off the smooth walls, even as she shivered under her flimsy cardigan. “I don’t want to settle for whatever scraps of dates we can cobble together between akuma attacks! I don’t want to look back on our first date and think ‘well it was better than nothing’ you know?”

 

Nino blinked as Alya trailed off helplessly, hands tucked into her armpits to keep them from freezing. “I just…wanted it to be special. That’s all.”

 

Nino glanced down at the tiny Bunsen burner candles and granola crumbs spread out on the table with a small sigh. Alya’s back was towards him as she looked out the window, so she didn’t notice him come up behind her as he unzipped his hoodie until his arms enveloped her in the confines of his sweatshirt.

 

“What are you-” Alya said as Nino zipped up his hoodie around the two of them.

 

“I know you weren’t gonna settle,” Nino chuckled, glancing out the window on the street below. “You never do when you care about something…that’s one of the things I really like about you, you know?”

 

Alya snorted, a small flush rising to her cheeks as his arms wrapped around her waist. “So let’s just call this a pre-date, hm?”

 

“Pre-date?” Alya asked, tilting her head up to raise her eyebrows at him.

 

“So instead of a fancy dinner and in-depth conversation, we’ll go for snacks and light chit chat,” Nino said, producing a granola bar from his pocket. “Hungry?”

 

Alya eyed the granola bar with suspicion. “This doesn’t count, right?”

 

“Nope,” Nino said, smirking as Alya reached out with her teeth and took a bite of the granola bar. “Just mostly-platonic friendsies sharing some healthy crunchies and a sweater while a supervillain tears through downtown-”

 

“ _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DON’T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE WHAT THEY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE TO SAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”_

“-and murders Disney songs,” Nino winced.

 

“Ugh, no kidding,” Alya said. “I’m more of a _Little Mermaid_ girl myself.”

 

“Beauty and the Beast.”

 

“No kidding?”

 

“Always had a thing for Belle,” Nino said with a lopsided grin.

 

“Got a thing for the bookish girls, hm?” Alya snorted.

 

“Just the brainy ones,” Nino said, scratching the back of his reddening neck.

 

“This is _dangerously_ close to flirting,” Alya chuckled, elbowing him lightly in the stomach. “Save it for the first date, mister.”

 

“Of course, of course,” Nino said, snuggling Alya a little closer. Despite the fact that the classroom was easily cold enough to maintain the unnatural layer of ice on the walls, Alya felt infinitely warmer, attributing the sudden rush of heat in her cheeks to the _excellent_ quality of Nino’s sweatshirt which she fully resolved to steal once she could officially call herself his girlfriend.

 

“You’re not disappointed, are you?” Nino asked after a moment of watching the snowfall outside.

 

“A bit…not because of you though,” Alya said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist. “But I suppose if I was going to be trapped with someone in a freezing cold classroom with no hope of escape, I’d rather it be you.”

 

“That’s dangerously close to flirting,” Nino said, lightly tweaking Alya’s nose.

 

“I know, I know; save it for the date,” Alya said, head resting against his chest. “I wonder if I should call and cancel?”

 

“Might be a good idea,” Nino shrugged, chin resting on the top of Alya’s head as she fished her phone out.

 

“It was such a _pain_ getting this date set up though,” Alya whined. “I guess we’ll just have to wait until Hawkmoth is done being an assh-”

 

The window to the left of them crashed inwards as Ladybug kicked the akuma through the frozen wall mid croon, sending her flying back through the frozen door and out the window on the other side of the building. Alya and Nino slowly looked at the now open door, and then back to one another.

 

“On the other hand…the restaurant is only a couple blocks away.” Alya said.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before the two teenagers broke apart, sprinting towards the open door as fast as they could.

 

* * *

“Nice place, Al,” Nino said, glancing around the bistro with an approving nod.

 

“Thanks,” Alya said, thumbing through the menu with a thoughtful frown. “Mom knows the owner; she says the shrimp is awesome.”

 

“Not in the mood for seafood,” Nino said, kicking his feet under the table as he looked out over the river. “Not a bad view either.”

 

“Not bad at all.” Nino turned back to see Alya looking across the table at him with a waggle of her brows.

 

“Are you flirting?” Nino chuckled.

 

“I am now,” Alya said.

 

“Does that mean our date is officially on?” Nino asked.

 

“Well…” Alya sighed, glancing around the restaurant still frozen in a layer of clear, blue ice. “Almost.”

 

“Service is slow,” Nino snorted.

 

“ _Glacially_ slow,” Alya added.

 

“I’m sure LB and Chat Noir will have us un-Disney’d in no time,” Nino said, looking out over the frozen river at the battle taking place on the far shore.

 

“Anything to stop this crooning,” Alya sighed, plugging her ears as the akuma continued its song. “As much as I like snagging the best seats in the house, I wish the appetizers were being served.”

 

Nino tossed her a granola bar, kicking his feet up on the railing and leaning back in his chair.

 

“You wanna take bets on how many _Let it Go’s_ this chick is gonna burn through?” Nino asked.

 

“We’re on, what, seventeen already?” Alya laughed, reaching for the water glass on the table. “You got dinner if Ladybug defeats her before twenty renditions.”

 

“You got it if it takes more than twenty,” Nino said, reaching across the table to firmly shake Alya’s hand.

 

“Deal,” Alya said, clinking her glass against Nino’s. “Let’s watch the fireworks, shall we?”

 

“Let’s,” Nino said. The pair of them remembered they were in a frozen restaurant as they tilted their water glasses back and a block of ice slid out of their glasses and bonked them on the nose. They fell back, thudding on the ground with a pair of identical _oof’s_ as they stared up at the twinkling night sky.

 

“Hey Nino,” Alya said.

 

“Yeah, Al?”

 

“I really… _really_ hate Frozen.”

 

“Me too, Al…me too.”


End file.
